Eriru
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Gray; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Eriru (エリル Eriru) |- |'Race:' Water Demon |- |'Age:' 18 (dead) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Gray; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Appearance |- |'Gender:' Female |- |'Hair Color:' Brown |- |'Eye Color:' Black (good), Red (evil) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Gray; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Favorite Color:' Grey |- |'Profession:' Gaito's Servant (former) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Gray; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Alies:' Dark Lovers |- |'Love Interest:' Gaito |- |'Best Friends:' Izuru, Yuri and Maria |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Gray; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Yuki Matsuoka |- |'Position in the Series:' Villain |} Eriru (エリル''Eriru) is one of the Dark Lovers. History Another Dark Lover of Gaito. Her split personality makes her somewhat of a moron; outside of battle, she enjoys dancing or spinning in place. When she gets angry though, she spins around, and her eyes glow red, her voice changes and becomes darker, and her hands are almost shaped like claws. When she hears a mermaid's song like Legend of Mermaid, she spins around constantly, holding her ears in pain, and because she is spinning, her face emotion constantly changes, and so does the scream of her voice. It gets annoying after a while. Super Love Songs! can have an interesting effect on her. In episode 15, Eriru is caught in a moment of ecstasy as she finds herself in a field of flowers, while the mermaids sing. Ever Blue has a funny effect on her too. The last two stanzas of the song are sung to her in episode 19, and Eriru is tossed out to sea. She likes to play around more than to focus. Eriru is made from a Mantaray. Personality Eriru has multiple personality disorders. She can act like a child one minute and turn evil the next. Apperance She wears a brown tank-top that covers only her chest, a brown skirt, a yellow bandana on her head and purple high-heels. She has bat-like ears, brown hair, pink blush, and dark brown wings. The color and shape of her eyes depends on what phase she's in. Forms and Aspects Eriru has three forms. Her main form is her Water Demon Form. When on land though, she needs to use her Human Form, but her true form is really her Stingray Form. Human Form One of Eriru's forms are her Human Form which she and all the other Water Demons and Mermaid Princesses use to travel on land. She needs her human form in order to look natural without any of her unusual hair or eye color being noticed. However, as a human, she can still use attacks. Stingray Form Eriru's Stingray Form is her true form. Eriru prefers her Water Demon Form which she became because of Gaito. Water Demon Form Eriru's Water Demon Form is her main form which she uses to attack the mermaids. Eriru's water demon form appears the same as her Human Form. Powers In her Water Demon Form, Eriru attacks with black, wavy, energy arrows. She can also manipulate solid objects with her shadow-like powers and create whirlwinds with her spinning. She can control fish and use them as spies to spy the mermaids and know wherever they are too. If she spins in sand she can dig 4 meters down. The rag or bandana on her head protects her cat-like ears from hearing a mermaid's song. However, it only works in Episode/Chapter 2, though, because only one mermaid, Lucia, sang to her, and one mermaid's voice probably isn't loud enough. When two or three or more gather though, her rag probably won't make much of a difference, and she has to resort to using sound systems to block out the music and hurt the mermaids. Voice Actor Eriru is voiced by Yuki Matsuoka (松岡 由貴 ''Matsuoka Yuki), born September 13, 1970. She is from the Hirano-ku ward of Osaka. She graduated from Otemae Women's University in Nishinomiya. She is affiliated with Production Baobab. She has played a few lead roles, including Orihime Inoue from Bleach and Aiko Senoo from Ojamajo Doremi. Gallery 008.jpg Eriru-mermaid-melody-25288353-477-344.png 355px-0eriru.jpg Eriru-mermaid-melody-21035545-478-340.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gakuto's Servants Category:Water Demons Category:Female Villains Category:Dark Lovers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Winged Antagonists Category:Winged Villains Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Season 1